


Frank's Roses

by cock



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, florist, gerard is a total dork and frank is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock/pseuds/cock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Frank is a florist and Gerard just wants directions to his friend's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank's Roses

**Author's Note:**

> hello ily!!!!! i wrote this last year on tumblr and i'm just now posting!!!!!!!! enjoy!!!!!! ::::)

Gerard walked into a small flower shop. It was an old place, small, and he assumed it was family owned. Gerard has never been here before, but he was lost to his friend’s wedding and needed directions.

Gerard walked up to the counter where there was a young boy lost in his book. He had dark brown hair and tattoos everywhere. He had a thin frame, but not a scrawny kid. Gerard guessed that he may have been in his early twenties. 

"Hi, may I help you?" the boy asked when he noticed Gerard. Gerard immediately offered him a shy smile, blushing at how gorgeous the boy’s brown eyes are. Gerard stared at the florist’s face, taking in the rest of his features. His lips were small, but they looked sticky from chapstick. He has a cute button nose that made him look younger than he actually is. 

"Uhh…" Gerard responded. He could not stop staring. The boy was so beautiful. Too beautiful. 

"Excuse me? Sir?" The florist asked after a couple seconds, smiling gently.

"Oh. Oh! Right!" Gerard woke from his daze. "Sorry about that."

"It’s fine. May I help you with something?" The boy’s voice felt like music, Gerard wanted to listen for hours.

"Um.. yeah. I need flowers," Gerard said, mentally cursing himself. He doesn’t need flowers! He just wants directions to his friend’s wedding! He also doesn’t want to spend thirty dollars on stupid flowers just to impress the cute florist.

"Yeah? What kind? Who are they for?" 

Then something clicked in Gerard’s head. 

"They’re for a future boyfriend. Uh, what do you recommend?" He smirked, resting his arm on the counter as he leaned in closer. 

The florist stood and thought for a moment, biting his lip. 

"I personally would go with roses, but they are becoming more and more cliche." He answered, laughing gently to himself. Gerard smiled even more. 

"Ok, I’ll take a dozen roses then," Gerard said. The boy smiled at him before leaving to grab an already made bouquet. 

A few minutes later, the boy returned with twelve long-stemmed roses. He placed them on the counter and grabbed his sharpie and a card from the rack. 

"Who is this addressed to?" The gorgeous boy asked. 

Gerard leaned over the counter to get a closer look at the boy’s name tag.

"Frank."


End file.
